


they used to tell me i was building a dream

by WoozleBucket



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, If you've seen the show, You know what happens here, my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozleBucket/pseuds/WoozleBucket
Summary: They all joined for a reason. Whether it was curiosity, adventure, honor, or a drunken bet, they all ended up in a ship in space being badass space soldiers.





	they used to tell me i was building a dream

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO RED VS BLUE FANDOM! I've honestly had this sitting in a file in my computer since the beginning of May when I joined this really dope roleplay group on Tumblr. 
> 
> Basically, this is a character study to help me get in the minds of certain Freelancers. I like, hell, I love them all, but these were the ones I decided to focus on. Connie (or CT if you prefer) is first because she is near and dear to my heart.

Connie joined the army to make a difference. She had grown up on a farm in Smalltown, U.S.A. with three older brothers and a younger sister. Her family had two dogs, three horses, and four cows. Her oldest brother had joined the army a full ten years before her and had died in action almost immediately. Her mother almost didn’t let her go. Connie went and succeeded. Now look at her in Project Freelancer taking it down from the inside. 

His name was Lucas Yates and he was the bravest man she had ever met. He was the leader of the Insurrectionists, the group that Freelancer was meant to be taking down. But Connie knew better. She knew that the Director was using her and the others in some kind of big experiment. Freelancer was the bad guys. Freelancer was bad, the Insurrectionists were good, and life fucking sucks. She knew what side of the line she was on. Connie was betraying her friends, betraying what had grown into her family, betraying everyone for love and the overwhelming sense of justice she had always had and was just now acting upon. Lucas was amazing, Leonard Church was a psychopath, and that was that.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

North and South joined the army because he wanted to see the universe and she wanted to make sure that he didn’t get himself killed in the process (though he would always say it was the other way around). North had immediately taken to the sniper rifle, South to doing whatever the hell she wanted for the first time in her life. The Director had snatched them up almost right after they got out of basic. 

North and York were almost immediately inseparable, and once Wash got there, it was a trio. North treated Wash like a little kid, like how he had treated South when they were younger, complete with the unending teasing. And then York had gotten himself an AI and then North, but not South. Never South. Then Wash was in the hospital thanks to that damn AI, kicking South off of the list, and then the ship was crashing because of fucking course it was. North had helped Texas and York, and South couldn’t have that now, could she?

After the crash, North and South thought they were alone. They travelled around doing, well, freelance stuff for anyone who was willing to pay. North kept Theta. South got in contact with Command and asked for an AI in return for bringing in Recovery One. It was going great until Maine had showed up. South couldn’t die. She had a job to do. She had the rest of her life planned out, and North didn’t seem strictly necessary for anything, so she shot him and let Maine bash her helmet against a rock until he thought she was dead. But dying wasn’t on her agenda, so she took a risk and used her shield. When she wakes up, her brother will be dead, Theta and Maine will be gone, and Recovery One will be on his way. She is going to get that AI whether Wash likes it or not.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

York had joined the army because of some lady he met in a club. Years later, he found her again and the rest is, as they say, history. Okay, fine, basic was fun, his entire squad was wiped out by the Insurrection, causing a dark and tragic backstory. He had laughed at his codename. He was from Texas, dammit, but that name was apparently reserved for a special case. She was his first sparring partner way back on his first day. She was Agent Carolina now, just like how he was Agent New York. Then there was North and Wash. And then there was Tex and Delta and the Alpha, whatever that was. After Connie, he finally started listening. 

Carolina had given back his lighter, thus ending anything they had going on. She thought that she killed him. No, he was pretending. He was going to see this thing through to the end. After the crash, he tried looking for the others. He figured that North was dead, South too, probably. Maine was a fucking psycho now, so he was out of the picture. He couldn’t care less about Carolina by this point (a lie, but who’s there to stop him now?). Wash was probably dead, but the kid had a habit of not dying. York never went back into the wreckage to look for them, though. Instead he went wherever he wanted. Dee always stayed with him, the sentimental bastard. And then Wyoming killed him, simple as that. Dee was going out with him and he couldn’t help but grin as his healing unit failed him for the last time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maine joined the army because he wanted to. He joined Project Freelancer because he wanted to. He accepted Sigma because Sigma wanted to. Despite not being able to talk, Washington kept hanging around him cracking jokes to the best of his ability. His small, small ability. Sigma kept talking in his mind about the Alpha and how they were going to be together again. Then, one day, Sigma mentioned the Meta and that was that. 

Years later, the Meta (not Maine. Agent Maine died when the Mother of Invention crashed.) was accompanied by Agent Washington on a mission to recover the Epsilon AI. Some distant part of his mind felt comforted by him. Agent Washington wanted revenge, the Meta wanted an AI again. Epsilon would just have to do. Then Agent Washington betrayed him for those Sim Troopers, and the Meta doesn’t tolerate betrayal.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carolina joined the army because she wanted to honor her mother’s memory. So she didn’t say goodbye to her adoptive parents and went to the nearest recruiting station. She worked hard, harder than anyone else in her unit, and quickly rose to the top. Project Freelancer was somewhat reluctant to snatch her up, but when it did, Carolina made sure that it wouldn’t regret it. She worked even harder once in, becoming number one on the leaderboard. And then that bitch showed up and ruined everything Carolina had worked for. So she took on two AIs and thought of her mother as Eta and Iota screamed in unison.

When the Mother of Invention was crashing, Carolina was hoping that York would see reason and help her take down Texas. Instead, he fought her and lost. But Texas didn’t lose. Texas never lost. Carolina lost for the second time in her life and was tossed off a cliff, barely hanging on with her grappling hook. Despite herself, she looked for the others. She knew that South killed her brother, that Florida was sent to run a simulation base, that Wyoming killed York thanks to Tex, that Tex later helped kill Wyoming with Florida’s simulation troopers, and that Wash was insane and then practically a carbon copy of Carolina, down to the stick constantly stuck up her ass. So when she heard that the Director was still alive, she decided to take action into her own hands. 

As York would have said, tragic backstories are overrated. It’s time to redeem herself.

**Author's Note:**

> You remember that dope roleplay group I was talking about in the beginning notes? Well, I play Agent Connecticut herself. Feel free to check us out if you want. We're always looking for a good time and if you want to watch us be stupid, be angsty, and a strange mixture of the two with extreme sass mixed in, check us out! 
> 
> My main Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/woozlebucket  
> My roleplay Tumblr (only if you really want to): https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pfl-agentconnecticut
> 
> I don't do much on my main, but I'm working on it!


End file.
